


Shoveling Rewards

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Shoveling Rewards

Cassian had been outside for hours, working his ass off shoveling his driveway, digging out his and Bodhi’s cars, and even helping their neighbor with his walk. Meanwhile, Cassian knew Bodhi was still asleep in bed. Cassian hadn’t expected Bodhi to come out and help, but he also would’ve...appreciated it. While Bodhi didn’t have to go in to work today, Cassian still did.

As Cassian lifted the last pile of snow, he sighed. Maybe Bodhi would help him out next time. He stomped to the front door, trying to get the snow off his boots, and found his boyfriend standing in the doorway with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, still wearing his pajamas. 

“I’ve got a bath all drawn for us. Your work called and said you don’t have to come in. And this is only a break in the snowstorm so while your resting for this round, I promise I’ll take care of the next. Also, can I just say you look adorable with the snow all stuck in your hair and your cheeks and nose all pink.”

Cassian smiled and started peeling off his winter gear. “I really don’t have to go into work?”

“Nope! Well, they said you should still check your emails but in person? No. You’re clear.”

Cassian let out a breath of relief, out of his winter clothes and down to his t-shirt, sweatpants and socks, and taking a mug of hot cocoa and taking a sip. 

“Mmmm...this is turning out to be an amazing snow day.”

Bodhi nudged Cassian with a sly smile. “Did I mention I have a bath drawn?”

  
  
  



End file.
